


lupin things

by hufflepic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, ale tylko pobocznie wolfstar, nie umiem tagować fików, omg jaki accurate tag, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepic/pseuds/hufflepic
Summary: Ponury wrześniowy dzień, dwoje podenerwowanych mężczyzn, jeden niebieskowłosy chłopiec oraz rzeczy, po których od razu widać, że masz na nazwisko Lupin.





	lupin things

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry, uwaga, to powstawało szybko, a ja dawno nie pisałam. Jakość najpewniej średnia, ale od treści i tak zdołało mi wybuchnąć serce. Może wy też coś poczujecie przy czytaniu. :') Also: daję miłość za każdy najkrótszy komentarz.

Mimo że był dopiero pierwszy dzień września i lato tak naprawdę nie dobiegło jeszcze końca, klimat panujący na dworze zdecydowanie można było nazwać jesiennym lub nawet zimowym. Kiedy pociąg hamował na swojej stacji docelowej, niebo było mocno zachmurzone, przez co wszędzie panował nieprzyjemny półmrok. Nie zdołało to jednak w żaden sposób wpłynąć na nastroje w większości młodych pasażerów pojazdu, u których wyraźnie dało się wyczuć szczęście i ekscytację. Wielu z nich stało już pod oknami, przyklejeni do szyb nie mogli się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie będą mogli opuścić wagony. Dla sporej części uczniów Hogwart był jak drugi dom, dla reszty natomiast właśnie miał się nim stać.   
Lokomotywa pociągu zasyczała po raz ostatni, po czym otworzyły się wszystkie jego drzwi, z których natychmiast zaczęła wybiegać rozentuzjazmowana młodzież. Dwoje mężczyzn skrytych za jednym z drzew stojących w pobliżu postanowiło przeczekać ten etap. Wiedzieli, że osoba, na którą czekają, będzie raczej jedną z tych, które opuszczą pociąg jako ostatni. Oboje oparli się o pień.  
Pierwszą - tą bardziej doświadczoną - grupą już zajmował się radosny gajowy, który od dłuższego czasu pełnił również rolę nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Mężczyźni zerknęli szybko w jego stronę, by potem skierować wzrok z powrotem na pociąg. Jak przewidywali, dopiero teraz zaczęli wychodzić z niego zakłopotani pierwszoroczniacy, a wśród nich oczywiście i ten, dla którego tu przybyli. Wyższy mężczyzna natychmiast oderwał się od drzewa, jakby taka zmiana pozycji miała mu ułatwić przyjrzenie się chłopcu. Drugi na wszelki wypadek złapał go za ramię, gdyby ten przypadkiem wpadł na jakiś głupi pomysł i postanowił od razu podbiec do ich obiektu zainteresowań, na co on jakby nie zwrócił uwagi. Przeniósł jednak ciężar ciała na nogę znajdującą się bliżej drzewa i tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Pamiętaj, że nie mamy prawa tego zepsuć - szepnął groźnie ciemnowłosy, zaraz po czym jego twarz również przybrała pogodniejszy wyraz.  
\- Po prostu...  
\- Wiem - przerwał, patrząc teraz w jego oczy. - Ja też.  
Kiedy skupili się ponownie na akcji, którą wcześniej obserwowali, wszyscy uczniowie znajdowali się już bezpiecznie za bramą. Jeden z mężczyzn westchnął. W głowie pojawiały mu się głównie obrazy dwóch podróży, które w przeszłości sam odbył słynnym ekspresem. W obu przypadkach spotkały go rzeczy, których w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Jedna i druga na początku wyglądała dla niego bardzo niebezpiecznie, jednakże żadna nie skończyła się jakoś szczególnie przerażająco, właściwie może nawet wręcz przeciwnie? W każdym razie, na pewno miały później bardzo pozytywne skutki, za które do tej pory był bardzo wdzięczny. Gdyby nie one, najprawdopodobniej stałby tutaj teraz zupełnie sam albo nawet może w ogóle by nie stał, bo nie miałby po co.  
Tak, podróżowanie tym pociągiem i dokładnie w tym celu to zawsze było coś. Zwłaszcza, że kończyło się ono właśnie przechodzeniem przez ową bramę, któremu to za każdym razem towarzyszyło tak przyjemne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jakby te metalowe pręty miały szeptać do jego ucha "spokojnie, już wszystko jest w porządku", jednocześnie zarzucając na jego plecy ciepły koc. Atmosfera panująca w wielkiej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa była dla niego tym kocem, którego poza nią nie raz mu brakowało. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos jego towarzysza.  
\- Pójdziemy na skróty - oznajmił. - Wiem, że wolałbyś iść tuż za nimi, ale Minerva nie uznałaby tego za najlepszy pomysł.  
W odpowiedzi dostał tylko szybkie skinienie głowy. Oboje rzeczywiście mieli ochotę dołączyć się do reszty uczniów, między innymi po to, by znów poczuć się jak jedni z nich, ale wiedzieli, że to nie spodobałoby się dyrektorce szkoły. Najpewniej nazwałaby to zbyt ryzykownym i tylko po raz kolejny by na nich nakrzyczała za niemądre zachowanie. Oczywiście, że na tym etapie całkowicie im ufała, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że znała ich doskonale i miała wspaniałe pojęcie o tym, do czego są zdolni.  
Jeden zacisnął lewą dłoń w pieść, drugi nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Poszli na skróty.   
W momencie ich przybycia do wielkiej sali w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się już kilkanaście osób, ale żadna z nich nie była młoda na tyle, by nadawać się na ucznia. Kadra nauczycielska. Mężczyźni zawiesili na niej wzrok. Część rozpoznawali, część widzieli po raz pierwszy. Na nauczyciela zielarstwa popatrzyli jakby z dumą, a następnie nieśmiało pomachali do starszej kobiety w szpiczastym kapeluszu, spod którego wystawały siwe włosy starannie splecione w idealny kok. Dyrektorka odpowiedziała im lekkim uśmiechem, co zdezorientowało kilku nauczycieli stojących w jej pobliżu. Najwyraźniej nie potrafili dojrzeć osób, z którymi w ten sposób się przywitała. Trudno zresztą było im się dziwić.  
Kiedy sala zaczęła się stopniowo wypełniać, czemu jak zwykle towarzyszył ogromny hałas, przyjaciele postanowili znaleźć dla siebie jakieś godne miejsce. Tym razem pozwolili sobie na coś odrobinę odważniejszego, jako że bardzo zależało im na tym, aby wszystko jak najlepiej widzieć. Po całym trudzie, którego dokonali, by znaleźć się w zamku właśnie w tym dniu, zgodnie uznali, że zdecydowanie na to zasługują. Przesunęli się do przodu, mężczyzna w beżowym swetrze pozwolił, by ten w skórzanej kurtce szedł przodem. Zatrzymali się wreszcie pod ścianą znajdującą się po prawej stronie pomieszczenia, po czym odwrócili się do niej tyłem - tak, by znaleźć się dokładnie na przeciwko niewielkiego stołka, stojącego na środku tego fragmentu sali, który zazwyczaj był zupełnie pusty i stanowił przerwę między ławkami i stołami przeznaczonymi dla uczniów a tymi dla nauczycieli. I czekali.  
\- Witam panów! - krzynął nagle Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, na co mężczyźni zgodnie się wzdrygęli. Nie spodziewali się, że ktoś jeszcze będzie się do nich odzywał. - A co wy tutaj najlepszego wyprawiacie? To chyba nie wasze miejsce i pora - stwierdził, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
Duch Gryffindoru lewitował kilka stóp nad ziemią. Jedna z jego brwi była lekko uniesiona, jakby się za to na nich gniewał. W rzeczywistości jednak był bardziej zaskoczony niż zły.  
\- Nie teraz, Nick, robisz straszne zamieszanie! - skarcił go długowłosy, jednoczenie rozglądając się dookoła i sprawdzając, czy nikt przypadkiem nie zainteresował się wzburzonym duchem. - Zostaw nas w spokoju, dostaliśmy pozwolenie.  
Sir Nicholas prychnął oburzony. Nie lubił, kiedy typy ich pokroju szlajaly się po zamku bez jego wiedzy. W ogóle nie lubił, kiedy szlajaly się gdziekolwiek. Gdyby stał na ziemi, obróciłby się na pięcie, ale jako że nic go przy niej nie trzymało, po prostu wykonał zabawny, przesadnie teatralny manewr w powietrzu, po czym zaczął powoli sunąć w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- Też się cieszymy na twój widok! - rzucił na pożegnanie milczący do tej pory mężczyzna.   
Przyjaciele nie mogli już zobaczyć twarzy Nicka, mimo tego byli pewni, że właśnie pojawił się na niej szczery uśmiech. Jak mógłby za nimi nie tęsknić.  
Na czas trwania kilku etapów wydarzenia zupełnie odpłynęli, dokładnie tak samo, jak zdarzało im się to robić w przeszłości. Zamiast słuchać mądrych słów profesor McGonagall oraz śpiewającej tiary, woleli poobserwować twarze przejętych uczniów (zwłaszcza tych najnowszych) oraz odrobinę spokojniej przeżywających to nauczycieli. Właściwie i tak interesowała ich głównie ceremonia przydziału. Do której to właśnie miało dojść.  
Pani dyrektor zeszła wreszcie ze swojego podium, by stanąć obok krzesełka, na którym spoczywała wiekowa tiara. Oboje rozmyślali o momentach, w których znajdowała się na ich głowach. Doskonale pamiętali, jakie rozmowy wtedy z nią przeprowadzili. Na ustach niższego mężczyzny pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Wreszcie kobieta wzięła do ręki długą listę z nazwiskami zapisanymi w kolejności alfabetycznej i zaczęła wyczytywać po jednym. Następnie każde dziecko, które wyszło na środek, sadzała na przygotowanym krześle i delikatnie kładła mu tiarę na głowie. Kolejność alfabetyczna. Dzięki niej mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.  
\- Myślisz, że trafi do Gryffindoru? - zapytał poddenerwowany mężczyzna, obciągając jeden z rękawów swojego swetra.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, stary... - odszepnął drugi. - Ale będzie dobrze - powiedział, po czym odszukał dłoni swojego towarzysza, by chwilę później mocno ją ścisnąć.  
Wyższy wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. Odwzajemnił uścisk, jednocześnie zostawiając w spokoju rękaw swetra.  
\- Wiem - odpowiedział, o wiele pewniej, tonem uśmiechającego się człowieka.  
Wszystko szło o wiele szybciej, niż się tego spodziewali. Zanim się obejrzeli, między wszystkimi ławkami przechodził już dosyć wysoki, niebieskowłosy chłopiec - tuż po usłyszeniu donośnego ogłoszenia dyrektorki, którego treść wciąż odbijała się od ścian sali. "Lupin, Edward". Palce obu dłoni kurczowo zacisnął na rękawach znoszonego swetra, który znajdował się pod narzuconą w pośpiechu szatą czarodzieja.  
W oku mężczyzny pojawiła się pierwsza łza, która szybko oderwała się od jego rzęs, by następnie spaść na blady policzek naznaczony licznymi bliznami. Długowłosy jeszcze raz uścisnął jego dłoń, kiedy młody usiadł na miejscu wskazanym przez panią profesor. Moment później rozczochrane niebieskie kosmyki zniknęły pod zdecydowanie za dużym nakryciem głowy. Mimo że dla Teddy'ego najprawdopodobniej zdążyła minąć wieczność, w rzeczywistości tiara odezwała się już po niecałej sekundzie.  
\- HUFFLEPUFF! - oznajmiła najmądrzejsza czapka, jaką kiedykolwiek poznali wszyscy zebrani.  
Uczniowie, zwłaszcza ci należący do domu borsuka, zareagowali na to gromkimi brawami i okrzykami, ale nie na tym skupił się chłopiec. Profesor właśnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. W tym samym czasie mężczyzna w swetrze po raz kolejny prawie zerwał się w stronę Teddy'ego.  
\- Remus! Tylko go przestraszysz! - krzyknął czarnowłosy, obejmując go mocno ramieniem.  
\- Racja, przepraszam, Syriuszu, przestaję myśleć - wyparował mężczyzna.  
Syriusz poluzował chwyt, co Remus postanowił od razu wykorzystać. Wybiegł kilka kroków na przód, by wreszcie zatrzymać się i zacząć skakać w miejscu. Wolałby się do niego teraz przytulić, ale może to rzeczywiście nie był najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Mój chłopak! - krzyczał, płacząc z radości.  
Black pozostał nieruchomy tylko przez krótką chwilę. Otworzył szeroko oczy i rozchylił wargi, chyba chciał coś powiedzieć. Remus odwrócił się w jego stronę. W mgnieniu oka niższy mężczyzna również podbiegł do przodu i mocno przytulił swojego towarzysza.  
\- Mój też! - zawtórował.  
Skakali, przytulali się, płakali i krzyczeli jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Oprócz Minervy, która szeroko się uśmiechnęła i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, nikt nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi. Teddy szedł już w stronę stołu uczniów należących do Hufflepuffu.  
\- Kocham cię, synu - szepnął starszy Lupin, tym razem o wiele smutniejszy głosem.  
Większość sali straciła już zainteresowanie Edwardem. Niewielu zauważyło, że chłopiec zupełnie nagle zatrzymał się na środku sali i odwrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzn, których nikt nie potrafił dostrzec. Martwych łatwo przeoczyć, jeżeli się ich nie zna lub nie pamięta. Ale mały Teddy wiedział, pamiętał i kochał. To było nic w porównaniu z możliwością dotknięcia swojego syna, wzięcia go w ramiona, chociażby porozmawiania z nim. Ale o co więcej mógł prosić martwy Remus Lupin?  
Cztery uśmiechy. Drugiej (dla niektórych: pierwszej) matki, jej dwóch niesfornych wychowanków oraz potomka. A może tylko trzy? Remus nie potrafił określić. Na początku wydawało mu się, że cztery, ale teraz nie był pewien. Co jeśli tylko mu się przywidziało, że jego syn się odwraca? Że się uśmiecha? Może tak naprawdę wcale nie pamięta... Był przecież taki młody! Dlaczego w ogóle miałby jeszcze zaprzątać sobie nim głowę?! W myślach zapytał o to Syriusza, ten przechylił głowę z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. To nic takiego, Remusie, chciał mu powiedzieć. Nie pozwól, żeby...  
Najsmutniejsze uśmiechy na świecie. Opiekuj się nim, Minervo. Nie ma innej opcji, Remusie. A ty, Syriuszu, też mógłbyś zająć się swoim Lupinem. Ten sweter musi mieć już z kilkadziesiąt lat.  
Spoglądała na rękawy, które chłopiec wciąż ściskał. Rękawy beżowego, powyciąganego swetra, z którego sama wiele lat temu spierała ostatnie ślady krwi, jakie na nim zostały. Obejrzała się w lewą stronę, by jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się egzemplarzowi spoczywającemu na ojcu Edwarda, ale go tam już nie zobaczyła.   
Teddy siedział już przy długim stole, otoczony nowymi koleżankami i kolegami. Nie był szczególnie głodny, dlatego dany czas poświecił na przyglądanie się całemu swojemu otoczeniu. Wciąż nie był pewny, czy trafienie do tego całego Hufflepuffu to taka wspaniała sprawa. W końcu większość osób, które tak podziwiał, były członkami Gryffindoru. W dodatku od kilku starszych chłopaków słyszał, że Puchoni to same niezdary, które nigdzie nie pasują. Na jego twarzy znów zagościła smutna mina. Oczywiście została na niej tylko do momentu, w którym na stole pojawiły się desery. Wśród nich stała miska, na którą chłopiec momentalnie się rzucił. Zaraz po tym zauważył, że przez przypadek ubrudził rękaw swojego ukochanego swetra.  
\- Może rzeczywiście jestem niezdarą - szepnął do siebie, marszcząc brwi. - Wybacz, tato...  
Wolną ręką (tą, w której nie trzymał czekolady) potarł niedużą, nowo powstałą plamę. Cztery. Uśmiechy na pewno były cztery.


End file.
